the_immersive_communitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Stories/@comment-25828160-20180223180556
'Moving To A New Wiki (OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT)' Welcome to Phase 2, ladies and gentlemen. Since my comeback four days ago, I've given up dozens of hours of my time and have accumulated over 500 edits in that short period of time to bring you....the future. And the survival of our beautiful, incredible and impressive community. We call this future.....The Immersive Communities Wiki. What Happened Here First ? As you all know, the community's unfortunate decline has become more and more obvious over the past six months and its admins have barely been active. Torista and Padsquad have had a ratio of 2-3 edits per day in the past 6 months, or in other words, have made 500 edits in 6 months. And Sora has had a ratio of 1 edit every 2 days. Should we mention that one comment is ALSO considered an edit. And then one dares to say I'm not fit to be an admin upon my return. 500 edits in 6 months, Pad. I did that in 4 DAYS for our Community. You were there for the glory days, you took in the success and you let everyone down when the game died. So before judging one's capability of becoming an admin, look at yourself in the mirror. Cause you've done a terrible job at it. That summarizes it as to why this community has been failing. Because the admins let you down. I'd like to personally thank Olly, cause if it hadn't have been for his game-show, there might not have been anyone around here anymore. We've had major disagreements in the past Olly, but you can finally consider yourself a leader. That's more than I can say for our admins. What Is This New Wiki (Introduction) Past behind. Future ahead. 'The Immersive Communities Wiki is a social wiki that allows you to connect with members that share your passions. You can read on our About Page here. My main goal in this new vision was to not let our community dependent on one subject. One game. One franchise. One subject. This is why The Immersive Communities Wiki was created, a wikia that reunites dozens of communities about your favorite and most popular movies / games / TV-shows, media events etc...There are two different types of communities. The General Community It's our primary place and this is where the main discussion takes place. This is where people can talk about anything, any subject, tell us who they are, REVEAL THEIR PERSONALITIES. What I mean by "who they are" is what they aspire to, who they admire, what they love, what represents them. Here you'll find a more general community with a bit of everything in it. It's also the central location for games, tournaments, creations and stories (read later in the blog). Don't be afraid to comment on it, state your thoughts and opinions ! We need activity, we need to meet our members, and there's no better way to meet them than when they want to meet us to! The Specific Communities And then we got the specific communities, at the moment, we opened 9 of them. You can find them at the bottom of this section. We plan to slowly open a lot more of them, as time, patience, activity and effort will make this wiki grow ! But we cannot grow without you, YOU are the focus of this wiki. If there is no you, there is no Immersive Communities Wiki. While the General Community focuses on wider and open-subjects, the specific communities are designed to create conversations about our users' passions, and what they like. Or even if you're curious to know a bit more on what's a certain community is about. Those communities are specifically designed for those close-subjects and specific conversations. ''QUESTION: Why can't we just talk about those specific subects on The General Community ? Theoretically, YES, you can. The General Community is a free open-subject conversation after all. However, having those specific communities CREATE discussion. You'd be surprised at how many people don't know what to say until they've got a given subject. Those specific communities get people to meet each other, to trust each other over a subject and so to then easily follow on any conversation in the General Community. They need something they can relate to. Because a "you can talk about anything" page can be intimidating. Well don't worry guys, we got a solution to that as well. The General Community , Marvel Cinematic Universe Community , Jurassic Park Community , Star Wars Community ,Lego Community ,Minecraft Community , Mario Community , Harry Potter Universe Community , Pokémon Community ,Pixar Community . Our Events & Creations You want to be entertained, we get that. This is why we created tons of fun events for you to never become bored at the General Community. We've created 4 main categories that we are certain will generate fun, activity and creativity in our communities. *Tournaments *Games *Stories *Creations We strongly recommend you to go read ALL 4 of those main pages, as invaluable information lays in each. You'll get a sense of our community, what's to come and the fun that awaits. The "Creations" and "Games" page don't have an image/logo yet. I had planned to create those before opening our wiki, but just creating the "Stories" logo took me three hours to complete (although I won't lie, I had a blast creating it). It would have delayed the opening from 48 hours and I know you guys are tired of waiting. You've waited 6 months, TIME'S UP. So let's get this show on the road. '''OUR 1ST TOURNAMENT '''will begin on '''APRIL 4. Why so much time ? We want to let the wiki expand and grow before we launch our first tournament, as well as want to recruit more users from other wikis before any major event takes place. Tournaments are one of our greatest features, they will be structured and organized events, hosted by an administrator for all the rest of the community to play....and if you've read the page, you'll know that they last 2-4 weeks, that there'll be a scheduled final Chat trivia duel for the last two players, and a trophy will be awarded to the winner :) (With the reveal of an exclusive Thanos 3D-model figurine on it) It'll live up to the hype ! Our wiki will also include: *Featured Game Hosts of the Month *Featured Stories of the Month *Featured Creations of the Month And some more features are on the way :) A lot of these events & creations pages don't currently have much information. Previous creations from users we'll be added onto the pages very soon....but in the meantime, it's up to you Community to fill it ! So start creating, start writing, start participating in games, start discussing, start meeting members, but just START. And we'll take care of the rest. Remember, no you, no Immersive Communities Wiki. What Happens To Olly's Choices Survivor ? I ain't forgetting about out hero of the day, Olly and his game-show, "Choices Survivor". As you all know, the title of the game-show won't be "DCR Choices Survivor" anymore. It's all about having perspective and a fresh start on our community....so it'll simply be called "Choices Survivor". It will still be posted daily, same rules, same members, same everything, but on our wiki. I am proud to announce that Olly's game-show will be the first game show to be hosted at the General Community , until more are released from other users. The link to it can be found at the end of this blog. Therefore, ALL UPCOMING posts, evictions and rounds of "Choices Survivor" will NOW be posted at the General Community. It has been discussed with Olly, so do not expect for any more posts around here. Disney Crossy Road is over. It's time for the Immersive Communities to shine. What Happens to the DCR Community's Page ? It has been discussed that the page will not be removed, but we RECOMMEND to ALL USERS ''' to '''STOP ALL ACTIVITY '''at the Community's page. It's been discussed with the admins and they also '''ENCOURAGE THIS DECISION. It's only if we're all in this together and that we all stop holding on to the past and embrace our future that we can experience the rebirth of our community. The Wiki will still be there, if you want to edit, we'll respect that. But please, for all community/general discussions/thread/messages, post it on our brand new wiki. What To Do Now & Conclusion ? There's many things that you can do right now to help the growth of our wiki. *Vote on our poll at the main page . *Come say hi at the General Community and wait for Olly's news of "Choices Survivor" over there. *Engage in our specific communities, find those you link and leave us a commnent ! *Put the wiki's link (found below) in YOUR FAVORITES so that you may access it all times. *And....maybe even start a game ! *Have fun and we hope to see you there :) No you, no Immersive Communities Wiki. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Phase 2. Link to the Main Page: http://the-immersive-communities.wikia.com/wiki/The_Immersive_Communities_Wiki Link to the About Us Page: http://the-immersive-communities.wikia.com/wiki/About_Us Link to the General Community: http://the-immersive-communities.wikia.com/wiki/General_Community Link to All Communities: http://the-immersive-communities.wikia.com/wiki/The_Communities#All_Communities ''- Your sincere admin (on this next wiki), Gogobell.''